


One can only hope (The Old Friend Remix)

by Nostalgic_Kitty



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M, Remix, Totally not the same anon as the other watercolor piece ..., Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/pseuds/Nostalgic_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbye, Old Friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One can only hope (The Old Friend Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One can only hope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66894) by keire-ke. 



> That last tag, man. I tried to restrain myself but I couldn't help it. Hope keire-ke likes this!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2e3rk2o)


End file.
